Albel Meets Jinva
by Jinva
Summary: AlbelxFayt story Albel and Fayt have been together for some time and have experienced life as a couple in a suburb on a planet not known my many. Watch as Albel encounters one of the many strange beings of this world and how he reacts to him.
1. Albel Meets Jinva

**Author's Note: **Albel and Fayt and any of the characters of SO3 are copyrighted to Square-Enix/Tri-Ace/Ubisoft. Jinva is copyrighted to me, Jinva!

It was a cold morning and Albel was just waking up to the sound of footsteps by his door. Fayt walked in as quietly as he could and then whispered, "Albel? You awake?"

"Well obviously if I answer you, fool, then yes, I'm awake!" Albel sneered. "Uh, okay then…sorry," Fayt replied. "I was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast."

"Anything you annoying little maggot! Just be quiet!" Albel quietly mutter while covering his face with his hands as he still lie their trying to wake up fully. "Okay, anything coming right up," Fayt answered and disappeared.

One would think that being verbally abused so much would make a person as sensitive as Fayt very upset, but knowing Albel so long, he was use to it and actually enjoyed it now. He found it amusing sometimes how Albel would hide his true feelings about someone by acting cruel and distasteful when really he was crazy about them. Yes, Fayt and Albel had been together for five, almost six months after their adventure saving the Eternal Sphere from total annihilation by Luther. Definitely not the best decision Fayt made, according to his friends at least. As usual, every time they had a chance to talk to Fayt through his communicator they always try to get him to leave Albel. They'd call him a devil a demon or a psychopathic maniac obsessed with death and killing, as Cliff would say. True, he could be that way at times now and again, and once was a very dangerous man to ANYONE. But, despite all that, Fayt loves him and he knows Albel loves him too. Nothing could be as perfect as their love for one another.

Fayt got out the eggs from the fridge, careful not to drop them for the container was slightly flimsy, and set them on the counter. He got the pan ready and the onions and bell peppers – everything him and Albel loved in their scrambled eggs. A little pinch of salt, a dash of black pepper, some garlic powder, some cheddar cheese. A little bit of scrambling of course and the eggs were done.

"Albel, breakfast!" Fayt called out. "Alright already! I'm right here!" Albel grumbled, coming down the steps. He sat down as Fayt handed him his plate of food and he began to eat slowly. Albel never was big on eating; thought it was a disgusting habit for the weak and really wished he didn't need to. But human as he was, he _did_ need to or he'd die. He learned that the hard way when he went for almost a month on nothing but water. Keeled right over in the middle of a road when a carriage was coming – fast! Fayt had to act quickly and get him out of the way. He still remembered how that little blue-haired boy stayed up all night with him that time and fed him till he had the strength to even sit up. That boy really did love him didn't he? And he knew that he loved that boy – Fayt Leingod.

That afternoon, Fayt was going grocery shopping and Albel was tagging along. Albel really hated public places, but he decided to go with Fayt to make sure he got the right brand of shampoo and conditioner for his hair as well as decent deodorant – not the cheapo generic brand crap!

Fayt, as usual, was quite upbeat and at a slightly bouncy pace. Albel slunked after him with an expression as if a black rain cloud was over him constantly.

_Eeesh! Children! _Albel thought to himself as a few snot-nose kids ran by and almost bumped into him. _God, I'm glad I wasn't that moronic as a child._ Albel winced in disgust again only to be approached by Fayt who asked, "What's wrong Albel?"

"None of your business worm!" He growled. "I just hate these goddamn crowded places!"

"Awe, c'mon Albel, it's not that bad" Fayt tried to reassure him. "Hmph!" Albel just scowled and walked off to the bakery section to get a free chocolate chip cookie. Fayt smiled, what a delightful prick. It made him giggle inside to see Albel cringe at little children near him.

As Albel neared the counter with the tray of free cookies, he had his eye on one in particular – double chocolate chip with macadamia nuts - and went for it. As he was just an inch away, though, a purplish-clawed hand came out of now where and snatched it from his grasp. Albel turned with a start and couldn't believe what he saw. Right there in front of him was a strange-looking creature. He couldn't explain what it was. It was a grayish, dead shade of purple and had some weird symbols tattooed all over its face and the rest of its body he assumed. It had two small bruise-colored horns on his head, which was outfitted with an interesting hair-do. Raven black bangs fell down its face and the rest was in a half-ponytail, samurai style, held by a long blood- red ribbon. Its eyes, where it should've been white like a human's, were black as night as its irises were as bright as Fayt's emerald peepers. The creature had a tail, a long lizard-like tail, wings like a dragon and the facial features of a feline. Its hands …its hands were clawed, like Albel's left arm, only they were flesh, purple flesh and very paw-like.

"What the hell!" Albel screeched. The creature didn't even look up; it just kept eating the delicious cookie it had gotten. "You vile freak of a creature! You think you can just cut in front of me and take what's rightfully mine? WORM!" Albel was shaking with rage, it was surprising that he wasn't foaming at the mouth, but the creature still didn't look up. "Goddamn you, look at me you maggot!" Albel continued. By this time, people were staring. Fayt heard of what was going down and rushed over.

"Albel what happened?" Fayt asked.

"This son-of-a-bitch stole my cookie!" Albel wailed frantically as he pointed a metal clawed finger at the strange beast.

The creature just snickered. "Tough shit, I got it first, you vere just too slow!" It finally spoke. Albel and Fayt's jaws dropped as so did everyone else's. For Albel and Fayt it was the fact that this creature could talk, but for everyone else, it was what it said.

"Jeez, ya dip-shits act like ye never seen someone eat a cookie before." It spoke up again.

"You fool! You mean MY cookie!" Albel shrieked. "You stole it and now it's slithering down your slimy, fowl, mucus tube you call an esophagus!"

"Albel, calm down! It was just a cookie!" Fayt jumped in.

"Not just A cookie, MY cookie! It's not that fact that it was a cookie that matters, what matters is that it was MINE!!"

"Heh," the creature chuckled. "Tell dhat to me digestive track.

Further enraged, Albel wanted to impale the damned animal-man creature with his claw since he didn't have his sword (store policy), but a look from Fayt made him hold back. "Arrgh!" Albel growled.

"Oh, and I be Jinva, if anyone cares," the creature purposely blurted out, knowing how obnoxious it sounded. He obviously loved to piss people off. But had he pissed off the wrong person? Hmmm…there's something to ponder.

To be continued…

ALBEL: It damn better be! I'm gonna smack this bitch up!


	2. Is Albel Going Soft?

Author's Note: I just wanna say thanks to those who took the time to read my story and for any reviews I received

**Author's Note:** Albel and Fayt and any of the characters of SO3 are copyrighted to Square-Enix/Tri-Ace/Ubisoft. Jinva is copyrighted to me, Jinva!

Enjoy the story – Jinva

Albel was SO angry. He couldn't believe how humiliated he was after trying to beat the shit out of that creature (in the middle of a grocery store, of course), but failing miserably as it leisurely dodged every move he made towards it. Albel was always proud of his speed and agility, but that…THING…was just TOO fast and TOO agile. _The only reason it had the upper hand was because of those damn wings!_ Albel thought to himself. Fayt then entered the room of which Albel was brooding in.

"Y'know Albel, what you did today was really unacceptable!" Fayt said quietly leaning against the wall.

"You don't have to tell me that, fool! I know what happened today and I don't need you to scold me like I'm some fucking child!" Albel fumed.

"I know, but did you really need to make such a big scene over some stupid cookie?" Fayt replied.

"Goddamit! Why do I keep hearing that question over, and over, and over…and OVER!" Albel shrieked. "I know it was JUST a cookie, but it was MINE, and that animal stole it from right in front of me!"

"But there were more than just ONE of those cookies, Albel," Fayt continued beginning to get agitated with Albel's immature temper tantrums.

"That's WAY beyond the point you maggot!" Albel continued to yell as he clenched his good fist and tightened his metal claw on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, ripping it in the process.

Fayt was silent for a moment, and then he spoke softly, "I'm really tired of being called all those names you refer to people as, Albel…" Albel just narrowed his eyes slightly and listened for more. "I…I…" Fayt stuttered, getting teary-eyed. "I thought you loved me, Albel!"

Albel lowered his head. _Dammit, I've done it now_ Albel thought to himself. Yes, he had indeed. He really hurt Fayt's feelings and was in for a guilt trip now!

"I try…and I try, Albel, but I can never really get used to your insults all the time," Fayt sobbed like a little girl.

_Oh god! It's the same damn thing every time! I wonder if Fayt really IS a girl…and it's that time of the month for him or something!_ Albel pondered.

Fayt stopped talking and just continued to cry and sob, holding his face in his hands as if ashamed to have Albel see him cry, though he knew it wasn't the first time. Albel just sat there and fiddled with his claw. He sighed and finally got up and inched toward Fayt.

"All right, dammit, you can stop know…I'm…I'm…"

Fayt looked up slightly waiting for Albel to finish his sentence. Albel just took a deep breath and slowly he said those words that he never in his life said before…

"I'm…I'm sorry Fayt," he managed to let out. Fayt was stunned. He had stopped crying now and was smiling. He couldn't believe that Albel had just apologized! Albel Nox apologizing? Albel the Wicked? Now THAT was amazing! Albel noticed Fayt's smile…

"Grr, stop that smart-ass smiling right now, I…I only said that to get you to shut up!"

But Fayt knew better and embraced his lover and they kissed. They kissed long and hard. Then Albel picked Fayt up and they disappeared into the bedroom unknowing of what would happen the next day with another strange encounter…

To be continued…LOOOOOOOL!!

JINVA: Oooh! I'mma have some fun! (evil laughter and the sound of cookie-stealing echoes into the night)


	3. Another Encounter

Author's Note: Thanks again to all who read my story and whoever wrote a review

**Author's Note: **Albel and Fayt and any of the characters of SO3 are copyrighted to Square-Enix/Tri-Ace/Ubisoft. Jinva is copyrighted to me, Jinva!

...

Albel was walking that night. Walking in the alleyways and streets, just as any other cool summer night would be. He loved to walk when there were barely any others around. He loved the night, it suited him well. He was just about to make his way back to his apartment with Fayt when he spotted something moving in the corner of his eye.

He moved in slowly, watching carefully if whatever had moved before would move again. Nothing…at first, but then…a shadow.

He waited there in that alley, expecting to be ambushed by some rabid dog. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and flexed his metal claw. Whatever was there, was waiting for the right moment to strike.

The shadow figure moved out more, it looked like a big panther! But wait…what was this? It had…WINGS?

Albel knew at once that it was the creature from before who defied his authority. He shot forward only to realize that he was just slicing at air. Where had it gone? It was still as fast as he remembered, but he could've sworn he had it this time.

He heard a noise from above and looked up. There it was, now standing on the roof top of the building he was next to. It stood up like a man now, no longer crouched like a prowling cat. Its wings were distinct in their outline, very narrow, but very long and powerful looking. Albel was ready to take it on now. _C'mon fool!_ He whispered in his own head. _Come and get me! _

To his own surprise, it did come to him, almost as if it had read his mind. But instead of swooping down on to him, it swooped past him. _Coward _Albel thought again and smirked. But when he turned around, expecting to see it flying off in the distance, there it was…staring at him. Its turquoise irises were intense and piercing, almost like Albel's own blood-red eyes. An evil grin creeped across the creatures face, also similar to Albel's…only decorated with four of what Albel estimated to be about two inch canines as well as the rest of its malicious-looking teeth, gleaming in the dark of the alley way.

What was this sensation that Albel felt? Was it fear? NO! Albel Nox; Albel the Wicked did NOT feel fear! But then what was he feeling? Was it desire? Oh no! What was he thinking? What desire could he possibly have for this beast?

Suddenly the beast began to slowly make its way towards him. Albel's heart almost shot out his throat. What did it want? As it came closer, Albel could now see the details of its face. Very feline-like, but as very much like a reptile simultaneously.

The beast still had yet to lose the nasty grin on its face. But as Albel watched it disappear, he watched as it leaned down towards his face…and…and…

…Kissed him!?...

Albel Nox shot up in bed all sweaty and shaking. What the hell kind of dream was that? Kissing the beast that humiliated him in front of a ton of people? Why? How? Still breathing hard, he got up out of bed, Fayt still sound asleep. Albel went to get some water as he really needed it right now. He still questioned his dream. Was it because of the stress this animal had put upon him that caused him to dream such nonsense? Or deep down, did he really want that creature? Want it all over him? Albel shuddered at the thought and gulped his water down. Then he want back upstairs and tried his beast…er…best to go to bed.

To be continued…

ALBEL: (snores)


	4. A New Friendship In the Process

Author's Note: Thanks again to all who read my story and whoever gave a review

**Author's Note:** Albel and Fayt and any of the characters of SO3 are copyrighted to Square-Enix/Tri-Ace/Ubisoft. Jinva is copyrighted to me, Jinva!

()()()()()()

Albel, as usual woke up later than Fayt. He sat up in bed groggy as hell. Smacking his lips together from the bad morning breath he had, Albel slowly made his way downstairs in his purple-colored boxers. Fayt, as usual, had breakfast going and was happily humming to himself.

_Well, that little tantrum he had just needed to be slept on I guess_ Albel thought as he eyed Fayt and his cheerful mood in comparison to the one last night with their little spat. Fayt turned around and smiled as he saw his lover sitting patiently at the table.

"I made homemade oatmeal this time, a new recipe I decided to try," Fayt gleamed as he handed Albel his bowl.

Albel put on a false smile and looked down at the pile of mushy-looking cereal stuff in his bowl. He didn't mind oatmeal, it was just he didn't really trust Fayt's little cooking experiments that aren't properly tested before giving to an unsuspecting victim…which was HIM as usual.

As Fayt began to serve himself a couple of spoonfuls of the hot cereal, Albel tried his best to eat the gross-looking slop, but found it very hard to courageously put the spoonful of it in his mouth regarding that just the smell of it made him queasy. But when Fayt sat down and looked at him with his usual, _Please like my cooking_ _or I'll cry_, look, Albel finally had to just shove some in his mouth.

"Mmmm…" He falsely stated as he tried to chew the slop slowly. Oddly, the stuff was sticky and chewy like caramel or gum rather than the texture of oatmeal. He finally managed to swallow and smiled falsely at Fayt. "Dis kicks ass!" He lied as a bit of the slop left in his mouth came oozing from out of the corner. Fayt just beamed with pride; apparently he bought Albel's fake compliments. When he finally looked down at his own plate, Albel just shuddered silently and pushed his plate to the side. Fayt then looked up bewildered. Seeing this Albel quickly thought up another cover up…

"Uh…oatmeal goes right through me," Albel lied again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albel," Fayt apologized. "No problem Fayt baby, I'm full anyway," Albel continued to lie. Fayt shrugged. "Okay."

_Whew! That was CLOSE!_ Albel thought in exasperation. He didn't want Fayt to have another of his little male PMS tantrums again. God, Fayt could be such a drama queen sometimes!

He excused himself from the table and went to shower. As he entered the bathroom he was suddenly reminded of his odd dream he had the last night. Just seeing a black raven fly through the sky from the bathroom window reminded him of that winged beast in his dream…or more like a nightmare to be more precise. Albel just shook his head, _Arrgh! Now's not the time to be thinking of this nonsense_, he scolded to himself. Shaking off the weird feeling he had from remembering the creature, Albel continued his mission of taking a well-deserved, relaxing hot shower.

()()()()()()

Fayt went shopping that afternoon, so Able decided to take a walk around the not so crowded part of town as he was still rather anti-social with people other than Fayt. He walked down a crappy street that was in desperate need of repair from the numerous potholes that were scattered all over. Careful not to lose balance by stumbling into one, Albel kept his gaze mainly down to his feet. But just as he was about to look up to continue walking on the further down street with fewer potholes, he rammed into someone.

"What the fuck!" Albel cried, as he assumed it was another of those retarded bystanders that he couldn't stand. But to his shock, it was that BEAST…Jinva! "You…" Albel choked out.

"Okay, vhatever dude," Jinva replied quite smoothly.

"Don't give me that shit you fool! I know who you are!" Albel started. "You humiliated me in front of all the maggots I hate with a passion and you defied my authority over what was rightfully mine!" He fumed. "Not only that, but you invaded my fucking dream last night and turned it into an utter fucking nightmare!!"

Albel's veins in his head and neck were throbbing now, and the throbbing grew as Jinva just stared back at him with a smug look on his face. He could feel the tension surrounding him and Albel and the fact that it made Albel even more furious to be smirked at made him smile even more evilly.

"Okay, I'll admit, I did kinda steal ye're cookie…" Jinva paused for a moment. "Whoa! 'Steal your cookie' hmm…is it just me, or did that sound _really_ dirty?" Jinva joked, going WAY off the subject.

"WORM! You mock me yet again!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…okay, who talks like dhat? Could ya stop vith the vweird dialogue? Ye're _not_ in a biblically epic story dude!" Jinva replied with a cocky smile.

Albel could hear the snickers from some bystanders listening in behind him from that last comment. He was really TIRED of this shithead.

"Alright fucker, I've had it up to HERE with you!" Albel hissed through gritted teeth as he indicated with his hand how high his tolerance level was with Jinva.

Jinva still simply had that same cocky, smug, and flirtatious, yes!…_flirtatious_, look he had since him and Albel first encountered each other.

That COCKY SMILE! Albel couldn't take it, he was gonna make this guy sorry! Jinva's eyes grew wide with fear…just what Albel wanted. But instead of a shriek of terror for his own safety, Jinva seemed to be more concerned for Albel…

"Shit….Look out!" He had yelled.

Bewildered, Albel ignored his warning, but then was suddenly overcome by excruciating pain and then everything went black.

()()()()()()

Albel awoke with his head and back throbbing with pain. He opened his eyes and to his utter shock, Jinva was standing right over him!

"Get away from me!" Albel suddenly shrieked at the beast. "You tried to rape me in my dream! But you won't really get away with it you freak!"

Jinva just stared at Albel in utter disbelief at what he said.

"Vhat?! Are you on crack? I'm not into dudes! At least not DHAT far into them…" Jinva yelled back at him. "I mean sure, I've been vith some…but dhat don't meant I'd rape every..heh cute one dhat's cross me path" Jinva shot him another flirtatious look.

"You were in my dream the other night…" Albel continued, ignoring Jinva's words. "And you…kissed me!" He shuddered.

Jinva just smiled slightly as he muttered to the strange lanky man, "Albel, I think YE'RE da one's who's got da hots for ME; not da other vay around. Vhy else vould YE have a dream about us kissing?"

Albel was silent and then stuttered, "I…I never said that I enjoyed the dream…I hated it! Why would I want your disgusting mouth all over me? Besides, I already have Fayt for that."

"Oooooh! I thought dhere was something going on between ye two," Jinva snickered.

"Shut up worm!" Albel hissed. "Now tell me what the hell I'm doing here with you!"

"Jeez, calm down Al…can I call you Al?" Jinva asked, but before Albel had time to respond Jinva continued. "Is dhat any vay to talk to da person who just saved ye're life?" He finished.

Albel's jaw dropped. "What? What do you mean, fool?"

"I mean, if it vasn't for me, ye'd be pummeled by more and more carriages going down dhat street ve were on. Ye vere hit by one y'know, dhat's vhy I yelled at ye to 'look out'," Jinva explained.

"Hmph, well I didn't ask for your help maggot!" Albel replied.

"Vell, not like ya could…ye vere unconscious at da time," Jinva shot back at him.

Albel scowled. "Stop with your incessant smart ass remarks!"

"I can't," Jinva replied. "It's in me gene pool!"

Just as Albel was about to reply to that last smart ass remark, Fayt burst through the door.

"Albel? Is he okay? I heard talking!" He shouted. Then seeing him sitting up in bed, Fayt hurried over to him and embraced him. "Albel, omigod, I thought you were gonna die!"

"Alright Fayt, you can let go of me now," Albel muttered slightly agitated. He was glad to see Fayt, but he really wanted to get a dual going with Jinva. He'd show that mongrel animal who was boss! Fayt turned around and thanked Jinva for caring for Albel after the accident. Albel was stunned.

"Yeah, no prob," Jinva replied. "I think he needs more help vith his gratitude though." Jinva then shot a dirty look at Albel.

Fayt agreed and Albel was stunned even further, mouth agape. _Jeez, whose side is he on?_ Albel wondered about Fayt.

Albel was so in shock that he stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation between Fayt and Jinva. Soon both he and Fayt were back home and Albel was still silent. Then it was late and both went to sleep, or at least Fayt did. Albel went to dream.

ALBEL: (snores and moans in sleep) Jinva…stop! No…not that! Mmmm…yeah, right there!


	5. A Small Falling Out, But There's More!

**Author's Note:** SO3 characters, concepts and worlds are all copyrighted to Square-Enix/Tri-Ace/Ubisoft. The character Jinva is copyrighted to me, since it, in a sense, IS me! xD

The next day came quick, at least to Albel it did. Fayt had been up most of the night tossing and turning. He kept hearing Albel moan in his sleep. But what bothered him was the name he said – it wasn't Fayt.

When Albel woke up he went down the stairs of the old, but rather big house of theirs', only to sleepily look up and see the big moist and prying eyes of Fayt. Albel perked a brow, letting out an "Er?"

From that Fayt then slapped him across the face like the little girly blue-haired pansy he was. (LOL…yeah, Fayt bashing!). Albel was stunned YET AGAIN!

"OW…What the fuck damn it?! What was that all for?" The crimson-eyed man yelled. He glared at Fayt, holding his cheek that Fayt has slapped. (whoa, Fayt must slap hard then!).

Blue-haired bangs covered the younger man's face. A single tear could be seen streaking down it on one cheek. "Y..y…you….you don't want me anymore…" he muttered, lip obviously quivering, since his speech was stuttering and shaken. Albel perked his brow even more now and let out his protest. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Fayt looked up at him then with a start, eyes wide with fear, more than anger now, but he still had tears swelling in his eyes as Albel just blew up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM FOOL?!"

Fayt shook as he then lowered his gaze down, whimpering like a sick puppy getting it's first shot, would. "You….you were dreaming….and…..aa..and.."

Albel clenched both hands, his injured one, usually in an armored claw, was in bandages. "Oh I was dreaming eh? What? I'm NOT allowed to DREAM NOW? Hmmm? Well? Come now…OUT WITH IT WORM!"

Fayt then yelled out, still crying. "YOU WERE DREAMING OF THAT PURPLE THING!!"

Albel went silent then, his eyes with the obvious look of shock. "What? … What do you mean?...wait….how do you know?" He muttered, his own voice now growing shaky. Fayt just shook his head in disgust and put his face in his palms and sobbed. He lifted his head back up and yelled again, sobbing "YOU WERE SAYING HIS NAME….AND……WAAAHAHAAAAAAAW….AND MOANING!!" He cried.

Albel's shoulders sank, his arms went limp as his upper body slumped forward a bit and his head tilted to one side. He was dumbfounded. Had he really been dreaming of that purple thing in such a pleasurable way? Albel indeed was shocked that he made it known to Fayt. He usually wasn't vocal in his sleep, for anything.

He then straightened up again, one hand balled up and on his hip, the other one, palm down, rested on one thigh as a few veins in his head became more noticeable. He was clearly getting angry again; the growling of his, made it more so. "Grrr….Damn you Fayt." He said lowly as he then looked at him. Fayt just looked back, still with a hurt, water-logged expression from all his crying. But then Albel just snapped out "IT WAS JUUUUST A DREEEEAM YOU WOOOOORM!!" He was heaving a bit as he finished that big burst of his voice out, and then he hissed out, "It was…a dream….so it don't mean ANYTHING!"

As he yelled out more he raised his arms. Fayt looked scared now, thinking Albel would strike at him. But no, Albel balled his fists up and then turned around and slammed them on a nearby lamp table…..HARD. He let out a grunt – it DID hurt, but he didn't care. It relieved his anger. Fayt just stood there barely able to move. He was about to say something then. He opened his mouth, but nothing but a squeak came out. He tried again……but then the doorbell rang.

Albel's blood-red eyes shot to glare at the door, then turned slowly to look at Fayt. "Well?" He scorned. "Are you gonna get it?"

Fayt's lip then quivered as he then stamped his foot. He looked down, then up at Albel again, his lip stopped quivering. He had a stern look on his face now and just said then "We'll BOTH go open it" With that he grabbed one of Albel's arms and pulled him along with him. "C'mon…let's BOTH do it" Fayt insisted.

"Alright, alright! Quit Pulling on me!"

"WELL HURRY!!"

"SHUT UP MAGGOT"

All this could be heard outside the door as the guest awaited for the door to be opened. As Albel and Fayt fought about who was going to open the door, they then fought over who was going to open it first when they finally got there.

"Uuuh…hellloooo? Gotta be today please……I kinda have to pee…..BAD" The voice behind the house door said.

Albel and Fayt were in mid "battle" on turning the doorknob when they heard this and then both looked at one another -- did that voice sound familiar? Fayt looked at Albel still and Albel looked at Fayt. Both looked concerned now. If it was that purple tiger-dragon-demon…thing, then Albel would be pissy from it's mocking presence and now Fayt would be uncomfortable knowing Albel was having a naughty dream about it….and they both barely knew it….or rather him.

"Should we?" Fayt asked finally.

Albel bit his lip, then gritted his teeth together clenching a fist. Finally he made a decision. "BAH..fine! Do it!"

Fayt nodded a little, then, with one last sigh and deep breath, he put his slender hand on the doorknob, his other on the lock, turning it, then the knob and theeeeeen……after heart-beating, sweat-drop-causing, vein-popping tension!!...

….Fayt opened the damn door.

"Heeeeey…."

Standing there with a big grin there was indeed the purple tiger-fiendamajig, Jinva. He was holding something, seemed to be a box…but of what, neither one of them could guess. Fayt let out a small squeak again, but then remember his manners and TRIED his best to smile…at least a litle. "Oh….uh……hi there" Fayt greeted. Albel just grumbled as he stood in one side of the doorway right behind Fayt.

Jinva only shot them both an odd smile – one with eyes full of obvious mischief, and a smile of big proportions especially if you were sizing up his teeth. Those canines…….much like a lion's, bears…perhaps a dragons. That's when the thought of Crosell the Marquis came into Albel's mind. That Dragon was ancient, and he was no doubt capable of shape-shifting. He gave Jinva a very suspicious look as he returned his own mischievous smile.

Fayt just kept staring at Jinva's teeth and his attire – it was odd and kinda of tattered and dirty. The blue-haired boy sighed lightly only to see Albel looking at Jinva funny. He grumbled a bit and Albel noticed it then, having to save face fast "Oh…uh…grr…" Albel glared quickly at Fayt then, knowing from the look in his eyes what he wanted him to do. He didn't want, to, but Albel asked anyway as he looked at Jinva again. "Hmph….come on in…" he finally muttered, not showing the enthusiasm he thought Fayt would.

Jinva snickered at them then, nodding as his large claws on his feet scraped on the wooden floors when he stepped in. Turning around Jinva gave the place a big look around just by walking and turning around a few times in the front room. "Oh…yeah, before I forget…sorry about da rose bushes but yeah….told ya I had to pee" he said rather casually. Then, looking to Fayt he shoved the white box he was holding, into the boy's arms. "Dhere ya go. House vwarming gift! HAHA!" (Oooh Jinva's accent right….he didn't have that before huh? Well…he was supposed to… -sweatdrop-).

Fayt looked at it with some bewilderment. "Um…what is it?"

Jinva shot him a wild look, as he grinned and spoke quickly. "Cookies!"

Fayt and Abel both blinked. Was this guy serious? He stole Albel's cookie….Albel of course contributed a fit over it, while there were more than one cookie there. But then the beast mocked Albel, once again in the streets, but then he kinda sorta saved his life as a carriage pummeled Albel into the ground, Jinva indeed got him to recover from it fast, which was still a mystery how. Then, this beast caused Albel to have suggestive dreams of him judging by the sounds Albel made in his sleep and NOW……..now he brought cookies…..as he pretty much invited himself over…..oh and peed in their roses out front.

Albel slapped his forehead and scoffed. "OH what? Now you just think I'll be your friend if you give me cookies?"

Jinva didn't even look at him, but shook his head. "Mmm…nope. Vasn't thinkin' dhat. Not at all….hehe, nice place ya got here!" He was obviously barely paying attention to Albel and looking around at their house. That only made Albel want to pummel the beast more, as he and Fayt followed him through the first story of their house. It made him nervous letting this thing just snoop around. The thought of Crosell shape-shifting into this creature to fool him, crept into his mind again. But they weren't even on Ellicor II anymore. They were on some other world, picked out by Fayt a few months ago. But who was to say Crosell didn't stow away on a ship and follow him….nah, perhaps Albel was being too paranoid, but he held on to that thought still, just in case.

"So maggot, what are you doing here? You gave us the cookies, so is that it or is there more?" Albel finally said to Jinva.

Jinva just turned to him. No smile on his face this time, or anger for that matter. He did look serious now. "Got a kitchen?" he asked.

Before either Fayt or Albel could answer Jinva looked to one side going in that direction. Indeed he was going the right way for the kitchen, but how did he know? Well it wasn't that hard to find a kitchen really, but why did he ask if he knew? No matter, both thought, and they followed him.

In the kitchen, Jinva looked around briefly. He then went to the table and sat down. "Sit down guys…heh, I brought more dhan just cookies to share"

Albel was growing suspicious again, he crossed his arms and stood at the kitchen table as Fayt went and sat at the table. He grumbled a bit. "Hmph…oh what now? You got something to say to me finally, Jinva….heh or should I say Crosell?" He finally blurted out.

Jinva was bewildered of what Albel meant by that remark, but just shrugged that one off. "Heh…vell…dunno vhat ye meant by dhat! HAHAHA" Jinva laughed. "But yeah, I do got something to say…'cause I recognize ye…..both of ye"

Jinva gave them both a large smirk and it wasn't one meant to be comforting. Fayt sunk in his chair a bit from that smirk and Albel just grew more suspicious. To make things worse, he hadn't gotten his katana out, but he did put on his arm armor and claw at least. Was what he had for now in case something violent turned out.

Jinva just spoke on "Ya villing to listen? Cuz it involves people ye know…heh close friends…"

Fayt's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god…what have you done with them?! Mirage, Sophia, ….Cliff, Maria…Roger….Adray?..."

Jinva looked at Fayt with a blank expression. Albel just stood by, still tense, but ready for anything…'cept that. Fayt's outburst was surprising to him for some reason. He DID think Jinva was Crosell now though, since he said he knew their friends, but then he came over and sat down at the table and looked Jinva in the eyes.

"What's this all about? Out with it"

Jinva chuckled, looking back at Albel with a similar intense stare, then at Fayt as he said "I didn't do a thing…take a chill pill Blue" he said, obviously saying the nickname "Blue" for Fayt.

"I did nothing wrong, but I did see something you both may want to know. So care to listen, or just accuse me?"

Fayt and Albel looked at one another again then back at Jinva.

"So what'll it be?" Jinva perked a brow, waiting.

Man what did this creature want? What was going on? And was he really telling the truth? Did he really not do anything to hurt them? And _was_ he Crosell the dragon in disguise? There was only one way to find out.

In unison, Albel and Fayt said "Okay….we'll listen.

(ZOMG intense no? ok more to come soon!)

ALBEL: Hurry up already!

JINVA: (pokes Albel in the eye) Quiet you!

FAYT: OW…that was my eye! T.T

JINVA: Vwhoops…my bad! (crosses fingers behind back)


	6. More Than He Seems

**Author's Note:** SO3 and all characters and concepts are copyrighted to Tri-Ace/Square-Enix/Ubisoft. Jinva is copyrighted to me.

Jinva now stood in Albel and Fayt's kitchen. He flailed his arms around and began to shout various orders; various absurd and strange orders.

"Alright, I need coffee stat! I vant a good dark roast blend, brewed on da double!" He began. "And I vant bagels, as vell as something sweet!" He blurted out. He then grabbed the white box he had given the boy's earlier, opening it swiftly and munching on a cookie.

"Alright, that is it!" Albel shouted, storming off towards the staircase. "I'm getting my blade and slitting this things throat!" He yelled back, barely looking behind him. He was just about out of the kitchen when Fayt stopped him.

"Wait, maybe he just needs a refreshment before he lets us in on the information he has" Fayt said, but Albel wouldn't listen.

"Bah, a refreshment you say. He's asking for coffee! The fool is just toying with us, it's obvious!" The tall lanky man pointed to Jinva, then put his injured hand on Fayt's chin, turning his whole head for him to look at the weird beast. "Just look at him there, he's already eating the cookies he brought for us, in fact. He's nothing but full of shit"

Fayt just gently pulled away from Albel and shook his head. "No…I don't think he is…I think we should at least give him a chance." Fayt said, heading back to the kitchen. "I'll make the coffee," he said to Jinva and loud enough for Albel to hear too. Albel sneered and just kept going towards the staircase "Well, coffee or no coffee, I am getting my blade still!"

Fayt ignored that shout and was already pouring water in the coffeemaker, nodding to Jinva as they both spoke. Jinva was already on his fifth cookie, but there were so many Fayt didn't think he'd be able to eat them all so he wasn't worried about it really. He sat down and asked the purple beast then "So, please tell me…what did you see? You mentioned my friends. You say you didn't do anything, but what…did you see?" Fayt looked very desperate to know. It wasn't everyday some purple horned creature came into your life and mentioned he had important news about your closest friends.

Jinva just looked to Fayt and back at the coffee pot as he munched another cookie, his seventh. "Vell, I didn't do anything to dhem. But I indeed did see dhem here on dhis very planet…my planet." He added.

Fayt looked confused and was curious "So…was anything bad happening to them? And what do you mean "your" planet?"

Jinva just snickered out then, cookie crumbs spraying out of his mouth a bit. He then covered his mouth and kept chewing. About to reply, his slit pupils within bright teal irises wheeled to look at Albel coming down the stairs. He smirked at this, Albel had come back to join them; completely clad in his armor, katana, claw and all. Jinva waited for Albel to sit down before he continued. But Albel just walked into the kitchen and eyed Jinva ominously. He did not look amused or worried either. He just looked annoyed.

"Fool….I've had enough of you in my house, telling Fayt and I of your crappy stories of nonsense!"

Fayt's jaw about dropped as he put his hands up at Albel in protest and waved them. "Albel…what are you do—"

"Silence damn it!" Albel cut him off and turned his gaze to Jinva. It intensified from his anger and frustration "I'm sick of being kept in the dark. If I'm to know something I want to know NOW, fool" He drew his blade and pointed his straight at Jinva, right in front of his face. Jinva just stared back the smirk never leaving his face. Fayt looked back and forth between the two of them nervously. He got up from his seat and put his palms on the desk and shouted. "Both of you stop this!"

Albel or Jinva did not budge, only kept staring at one another, Albel still in a hostile stance. "Please?" was all Fayt could ask then. But neither one did. It wasn't until Jinva scooted back from his chair and slowly stood up, Albel's blade still pointed at him, but further from his face now. His gaze didn't leave Albel's, but one brow did perk up.

"Ve vere vaiting for ye Albel. Heh, I vas about to tell ya all ye need to know now." Jinva's smirk grew. "But now…ye're here, starting something. I think ye vanna start it for ye're own reason, not because I have some important information for ye both…no, I know it's not dhat"

"Quiet worm!!" Albel shouted, as he then made one of his signature quick slashes at the beast. Once again it was met by an image of the beast; an image made by spark of what looked like purple lightning, as the actual form of the beast was a few feet to the Albel's left now, still with the smirk. Albel gritted his teeth. "Stand still and face your fate, maggot!"

He slashed again! This time is met something, but it wasn't flesh; more like bone or carotene. Jinva's tail caught Albel's katana blade, or rather, Jinva's tail-blade caught it. The end of the beast's tail was hard and armored, like the material of horn or natural armor. At the "tip" was a "boney" sphere and unsheathed from that were three rather short, but sharp blades.

Albel spoke through his gritted teeth then "WORM…you are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Jinva merely kept smirking before giving a solid answer, his first in a while. "No, I'm not. But ye're givin' me a damn good reason to at da moment"

Albel just growled lifting his blade again and trying yet another slash, then another, and another. By this time Fayt had already backed up from the table. Before him now was Albel, someone he's known for a very long time, and then some purple beast; both close to duking it out. But it seemed no matter how fast or hard Albel slash, his blade either missed or met the creature's own natural weapon, making a loud clanging sound mixed with that of a very dense and strong boney material. By now the table was gone, hacked to bits, no longer a table, but a pile of wood; the box of cookies, smashed on the floor under the debris. Jinva and Albel still stood, facing off again. Jinva just shook his head as he still held a mocking tone and gaze at Albel.

"Ye know, ya vould've gotten to know vhat I vas to say by now….buuut yeah, ye chose dhis..heh, nice job" he snickered and clapped his paws lightly.

"Shut up fool, I knew you were trouble the day I met you!" Albel shouted as he then went in for another slash. Eyes ablaze with fury, teeth gnarled in a sneer, Albel rushed forth………only to hit another sword?

"Fayt?!"

Fayt was there now, in between them. He blocked Albel's katana with his own longsword. He looked Albel in the eyes as he stood there.

"Albel…please…please…..ya gotta stop" Fayt choked out. Albel looked at Fayt in a rage, about to push him over or to the side. But then a flash of light shown out of nowhere! Albel wasn't sure what it was, but the sudden feeling of pain throughout his body told him it was from that beast. His body jolted over and over again, as he felt the paralyzing current of electricity going through him. He didn't scream, but growled out, falling slowly to the ground. To his horror, so did Fayt, with the same purple-hued electrical current chaining over his body. Fayt's eyes closed shut, he went unconscious and Albel watched as long as he could only able to see the clawed feet of the beast still standing there until he too only saw black.

There was a long silence, a cold one. Just darkness and a blurry image of golden light. That was when Albel coughed out, then the silence was broken. After a while of blinking out the pain from light being reintroduced to his eyes, Albel came to. He hung his head and his body, as he was indeed shackled, and saw a rocky brown ground below. Lifting it he then saw a room, no…a cavern; a cavernous room, dimly lit with torches stuck to the walls, stalagmites and stalactites here and there on the ceiling and ground. He rustled his shackles then looking to his side to find Fayt, how quaint. Before him on a long desk was indeed that purple imp of a beast. Albel looked at him with such hatred sneering then shouting out.

"So…finally you have us…you waited for us to put our guard down and you KNEW Fayt would like the worm he is!"

Jinva just sat there at the long table, made of shiny dark wood. He sat back slouching, his feet up as he puffed a cigar. He only smirked as Albel yelled accusations at him yet again.

"Hehe….yeah yeah…say vhat ye vant alright…hehe alright" he merely answered.

Albel huffed and puffed in anger and then released a stream of insults at Jinva like no tomorrow "You snaggle-toothed, wretches, worthless, traitorous, scum of a beast, why you…."

"Oh shut up already man…jeez!" Jinva snapped. "I've heard all ye're theories thanks and I'm not about to stop ye from thinkin' dhem…heh no point..ye're stubborn!" He then got up and walked over to Albel, cigar still in his paw, Albel just growled with disdain, gritting his teeth. "But, dhis is vhat I'mma tell ye" Jinva continued. "I don't expect ye to believe me though, but here it is…"

Albel just scowled, it was obvious to Jinva that he hated him, but then the odd lanky man nodded at him. "Fine…say it"

Jinva smirked and nodded back, continuing. "Aye vell….I brought ye both here, finding it da better place to discuss matters. Dhat and your friends have been fooled by someone I know………someone I hate" Jinva hissed the last part. "I know he has dhem, I saw dhem follow him to his lair, dhen come back out."

"Why is that a problem then? Obviously he let them go!"

"Hehe ye see dhat IS da problem…..dhey're probably not normal anymore now….no doubt he infected dhem …heh to use as pawns"

Albel's eyes grew wide, more with confusion, but also surprise, fear, and questions, more questions. He was about to ask more of them, shout them out when Fayt came to finally. He began to mumble, looking to Albel finally, then Jinva. Fayt was more worried than ever.

"What…? What is going on here? Jinva…what have you done?!" Fayt's eyes were now accusing like Albel's. Jinva just smirked. Not a worry now. He strolled on over to a wall and pressed a button on a panel there. Albel and Fayt's shackles opened and they both fell from the wall.

"You're not my prisoners ya know…heh, but I had to stop Albel back dhere from his little tantrum eh? Hehehehehe" Jinva just snickered.

Albel and Fayt were in it now eh? Both were confused as hell. Fayt was scared and worried, and angered. But not as much as Albel. What was going on? Was Albel right about Jinva all along, or was there something else at hand? And who was Jinva speaking of? Does soap taste good on bread? And Why do I keep typing like this as if I am writing a detective special? Stay tuned for cookies!...I mean more of the story.

(WOW, MORE SUSPENSE…meh not really)


End file.
